


The world is not without good people

by Just_Cactus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Louie Duck Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Cactus/pseuds/Just_Cactus
Summary: Луи остается после уроков с Вай, у которой изначально были совершенно другие планы
Relationships: Doofus Drake/Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 8





	The world is not without good people

**Author's Note:**

> Я практически не знаю английский (довольно таки плохо), поэтому фанфик выкладываю на русском. Возможно, когда-нибудь я его переведу...

Осень. Ненавистная многими пора года. Каждый день идут дожди, а солнце совсем не греет, из-за чего на улице холодно и сыро. А еще начало осени означает конец прекрасных каникул и возвращение в адское место под названием школа. И наши герои не стали исключением. Буквально за пару дней до начала учебного года Делла уговорила Скруджа подать документы детей в Дакбургскую школу, прикрываясь теми фактами, что у них совсем нет друзей и им нужно больше времени проводить в окружении их сверстников. Тот хоть и упирался, но вскоре все же сдался и уже через несколько дней тройняшки и Вэбби были зачислены в школу.  
С самого начала Хьюи стал отличным учеником и любимцем практически всех учителей. Он всегда выполнял домашние задания, участвовал в разных школьных конкурсах и олимпиадах, и даже добровольно помогал одноклассникам. Множество разнообразных кружков приняли его в свои коллективы с распростертыми объятиями.  
Дьюи в свою очередь обрел немалую популярность среди одноклассников и стал одним из любимых учеников физрука. У него сразу появилось огромное количество друзей, но самыми лучшими все равно оставались братья, с которыми он, к слову, стал видеться не так часто в свободное время.   
Вэбби же нашла новую любимую библиотеку и стала чаще видеться со своими лучшими подружками Вай и Линой.   
А вот младшему из семейства Дак повезло не так, как остальным. Он не нашел новых друзей и не стал отличником.. Да и вообще его отношения с учителями нельзя назвать чем-то хорошим. Этому парню не нужно ничего, кроме денег и семьи. И никакая алгебра ему в жизни не нужна... 

Прошло несколько недель с начала учебного года. И вот снова понедельник... Луи ненавидит этот день даже больше, чем эти глупые каламбуры их среднего брата. Но, к сожалению, ни от одного, ни от другого, ему никуда не деться..   
Этот день с самого утра пошел наперекосяк. Будильник почему-то не сработал, поэтому проснулись подростки слишком поздно, чтобы завтракать. Потом Лончпад не смог отвести их в школу, потому что с утра уехал вместе со Скруджем, и им пришлось идти пешком. Дьюи повезло и его решил подвезти один из его друзей, а Вэбби еще со вчерашнего вечера была у своих подруг. Поэтому они с Хьюи пошли вдвоем. Как раз в это время начался дождь, из-за чего зеленоглазый промок насквозь, пока старший спокойно шел, закрываясь от осадков зонтиком.   
Где-то через полчаса они наконец-таки добрались до здания учебного учреждения. Переобувшись, оба Дака отправились в кабинет. Как на зло юному селезню, первым уроком была алгебра. Все расселись за парты и тут же прозвенел звонок. В кабинет вошла женщина средних лет с серо-карими глазами и темными волосами до плеч. Она прошла к учительскому столу и поприветствовала учеников, после чего окинула класс взглядом и, сверкнув очками-полумесяцами, опустила взгляд на классный журнал.

\- И так. Домашнее задание нам объяснит.., - начала она, исследуя страницу, в то время как Хьюи уверенно поднял руку, но она этого видимо не замечала, - Ллуэллин Дак.

\- Я Луи!, - недовольно воскликнул юноша в ярко-зеленой рубашке, сидящий на последней парте второго ряда.

\- Выйди к доске и выпиши примеры из номера, который я задавала вам на дом, - спокойно произнесла учительница, проигнорировав заявление парня, но тот так и остался сидеть на месте, явно начиная раздражать ее, - Почему ты все еще сидишь?

\- Я не сделал домашнюю работу, - не менее спокойно ответил младший сын Деллы Дак, спокойно откинувшись на спинку стула.

\- Два, - даже как-то довольно объявила женщина и поставила в журнал жирную двойку, - Неделя только началась, а ты уже получаешь двойки. Нехорошо, Ллуэллин...

\- Я ЛУИ!, - вновь воскликнул зеленоглазый, недовольно скрестив руки, - И не нужна мне эта ваша алгебра! Я ее не понимаю..!

\- Не повышайте на меня голос, юноша! И если у вас все настолько плохо с алгеброй, то наймите репетитора, или попросите помочь кого-нибудь из одноклассников, - проговорила женщина и вновь осмотрела класс, остановив взгляд на Вайолетт, - Вот например Саблервинг. 

Услышав свое имя, колибри слабо вздрогнула и перевела взгляд на учительницу, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду.

\- Вы оба останетесь сегодня после уроков и она и поможет тебе с темой, которую мы проходим.

Наконец-то поняв, что от нее нужно, Вай немного замялась. Она не хотела расстраивать учительницу, но сегодня после уроков у нее была запланирована другая очень важная встреча. 

\- Но, миссис.., - начала было она, но ее прервало четкое "никаких нет", заставившее ее раздраженно вздохнуть, но спорить Вай не стала.

Оставшиеся уроки прошли как обычно. Хьюи получил несколько пятерок, Дьюи чуть не разбил окно в коридоре, но к счастью то уцелело, чего нельзя сказать о его коленке. Но это было уже настолько типично, что никто не обратил на это особого внимания. Ближе к четырем часам дня все учащиеся первой смены уже разошлись по домам, не считая конечно Вайолетт и Луи, которые вернулись в кабинет алгебры, в котором как раз никого не было, ибо у учительницы был пустой урок и она "добродушно" предоставила кабинет подросткам.   
Саблервинг как-то раздраженно села за стол и достала из своей сумки пару листочков в клетку и пенал. Луи безрадостно сел напротив и уткнулся в экран телефона, явно не собираясь что-либо делать.   
Девушка открыла учебник и начала объяснять Даку тему, которую они проходят на уроках, что-то записывая на листочке. Пару минут спустя она заметила, что Луи вообще на нее не смотрит, нахмурилась и резко отобрала у него телефон. Тот слабо вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на сердитую подругу.

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?, - спросила она, на что получила лишь тихое хмыканье и еле слышное "зачем?", - Зачем? Серьезно Зачем?! Да чтобы быть умнее и не получать одни двойки!

\- А в чем смысл?, - безрадостно спросил младший из тройняшек Дак.

\- В том, что ты Ленивый, безответственный и глупый эгоист, Луи!, - воскликнула Саблервинг, заставив юношу вздрогнуть.

Он медленно встал и посмотрел на девушку. Сделав глубокий вдох, он прикрыл глаза и спрятал руки в карманы брюк. Вай же продолжала смотреть на него со злостью и раздражением, держа в руках его телефон.

\- Я? Эгоист, да..?, - негромко и на удивление спокойно переспросил он, открыв глаза.

\- Да. Именно так., - твердо ответила колибри.

\- Знаешь что..?, - слегка дрожащим голосом еле слышно спросил селезень, достав руки из карманов, и глубоко вдохнув.  
\- Пошли вы все к черту!!, - выкрикнул он и, резко скинул все с ближайшей парты, после чего схватил свой рюкзак и, накинув его на плечо, выбежал из кабинета.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он случайно столкнулся со старшим братом, который как раз пришел из библиотеки проверить, как у них идут дела. Луи посмотрел на брата глазами, блестящими от подступивших слез и, обойдя его, быстро ушел дальше по коридору, так ничего и не сказав.  
Юный сурок хотел было пойти за ним, но решил сначала разобраться в том, что вообще происходит. Он тихо вошел в кабинет и осмотрелся. Заметив Вайолетт, собирающую с пола листы бумаги в клетку и карандаши, высыпавшиеся из пеняла. Юноша подошел ближе и присел рядом, помогая подруге собрать вещи. 

\- Что... У вас произошло..?, - негромко спросил он.

\- Ничего. Просто Луи глупый, ленивый и безответный эгоист, - грубо ответила девушка, а потом слабо вздрогнула, и посмотрела на Хьюи, - Ой, прости... 

\- Ничего.., - махнул головой Дак и поднялся, аккуратно уложив поднятые с пола вещи обратно на парту, - Я надеюсь, ты не сказала всего этого Луи...

\- Конечно сказала..

\- Ох, Вай... Ну зачем ты это сделала..? 

Саблервинг несколько виновато и как-то непонимающе посмотрела на друга, задавая немой вопрос "Что-то не так?".

\- Ты ведь на знаешь его... Луи не глупый. Просто он использует свой ум только тогда, когда это действительно нужно... А еще он очень ранимый. Пускай и никогда этого не показывает.., - проговорил утенок в красной кепке и тихо вздохнул, глянул в сторону выхода из кабинета, - Я только что его встретил. Он чуть ли не плакал... С ним нельзя так. Он еще ребенок...

И пускай Хьюи был всего на пару секунд старше Луи, он все равно считал того своим МЛАДШИМ братом. И это ничто не изменит. Он всегда будет защишать этого маленького ленивого мальчика, в какие бы переплеты тот не ввязывался.. Но так же Хьюи знал, что тот вряд ли ввяжется во что-то сам, потому что он, хоть и строит из себя пофигиста, очень добрый и ранимый в душе... Его можно легко задеть и понизить его самооценку, но он никогда не скажет вам об этом.... Именно поэтому старший из тройняшек Дак научился понимать это без слов...

В это же время сам Луи, быстро перебирая ногами, шел по коридору. Он не смотрел куда он шел, да и если бы посмотрел, то все равно не понял бы, потому что перед глазами все поплыло от еле сдерживаемых слез. Он не понимал, как Вайолетт вообще могла такое сказать... Он столько всего отдал и сделал ради родных... Он всегда готов был им помочь, несмотря на всю свою лень и усталость... И после этого он еще и эгоист..? Хотя...больно было скорее не от этого, а от осознания того, что во всем остальном она права... Он был ленивым и безответным, но.... В этом ведь и заключается его роль младшего "злого" близнеца... Разве нет..?   
Зеленоглазый настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как в кого-то врезался.

\- Эй! А ну смотри куда прешь, идиот!, - крайне недовольно воскликнул тот самый "кто-то", коим оказался никто иной, как Дуфус Дрейк.

Только его сейчас не хватало... Заметив того, кто в него врезался, тот как-то злобно улыбнулся.

\- О, Луи... А я как раз обдумывал план того, как же я тебе отомщу.., - протянул он.

\- Хех.. И как же?, - безрадостно хмыкнув, спросил он, хотя на самом деле ему было буквально все равно.

\- Какой-то ты странный, - подметил Дрейк, поправив свою прическу, - У тебя что-то случилось?

\- Разве тебя это касается?, - грубо спросил Дак, вновь убрав руки в караманы и отведя взгляд.

\- Вообще... Нет, - спокойно ответил бывший богатейший ребенок мира, - Но мне интересно, как же тебя довели до такого состояния. Может я включу это в свой план мести.

Луи шумно вздохнул и оперся о стенку. Медленно скатившись по ней на пол, он прижал колени к себе и уткнулся в них лицом. Дуфус тихо вдохнул и осторожно сел рядом. Переборов всю свою ненависть к этому парню, он уложил руку на плечо зеленоглазого. Тот тихо всхлипнул и, уже не в силах держать все в себе, рассказал Дуфусу о том, что случилось. К его удивлению, тот не стал смеяться или даже соглашаться с Вай. Он лишь подсел чуть ближе и приобнял Луи.

\- И ты поверил ей? Она просто сама глупая девчонка. Таких нельзя слушать и тем более верить им, - поговорил он, - Сколько я тебя знаю, ты всегда был хитрым и целеустремленным. Ты все-таки племянник Скруджа МакДака. Ты не можешь быть глупым.

Младший триплет удивленно посмотрел на своего врага и не осознанно мягко улыбнулся. Осторожно стерев слезы с лица, он отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону.

\- Да, был прав.., - тихо сказал он и встал с пола, попутно поправив свою рубашку, - Спасибо...

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - протянул Дрейк и также улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же опомнился и шумно фыркнул, - Но это не значит, что теперь мы друзья!

Луи тихо усмехнулся и закатил глаза. Все же Дуфус навсегда останется Дуфусом... Но это не так уж и плохо, ведь... Теперь то Лу знает, что он на самом деле не злой... Просто ему нужно научится общаться с другими... Хотя каждому из нас стоит чему-то научиться. И именно для этого существуют друзья и даже враги... Чтобы мы все могли учиться друг у друга... И сегодня Луи кое-чему научился у Дуфуса... Помощь обычно приходит оттуда, откуда ты ее совсем не ждешь...


End file.
